


used goods

by misswriterly



Category: A Princess for Christmas (2011)
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Pussy Spanking, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/pseuds/misswriterly
Summary: Jules thought the ball would mark a new beginning but stealing someone's fiancée has unintended consequences in the eyes of the law.





	used goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allyoops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoops/gifts).



It didn't feel real until Lady Arabella led Jules into her home and all the servants averted their eyes. The sound of the handcuffs clinking around her wrists made Jules shiver and so did the silent, empty halls as they left the staff behind and moved deeper into the manor. Jules had spent the ride over in the back of a police car too shocked to properly protest but her urge to flee was increasing with each step they took away from prying eyes.

"You won't get away with this," she said.

Lady Arabella only tightened her fingers painfully on Jules' elbow as she sped up. Jules stumbled in her attempt to keep pace but the Lady's hold on her was too strong to let her fall or break free and she was helpless to do anything other than go where she was directed.

"But I already have," Lady Arabella said.

The smugness of her tone only heightened Jules' fear that she was right. A fear that had taken root when she'd seen the crestfallen look on Ashton's face after Lady Arabella had returned to the ball with two police officers by her side. Once she had everybody's attention, she had announced that she was invoking the local historic law of restitution for a lost engagement and all eyes had turned to Jules. It had been unnerving to be the focus of all of those stares. But more unnerving still was when Jules had been restrained and led away without anyone lifting a finger to help her.

"Someone will come for me. This is barbaric. Ashton will send lawyers if he has to, you won't get away with it."

But Jules knew even as she said the words that she couldn't be sure they were true. The patronising tone of Lady Arabella's reply didn't help and indeed it sent a shiver down her spine.

"An eye for an eye, or in this case I suppose it's a lover for a lover. I might have preferred the eye, but I'm sure I'll find a way to make do," Lady Arabella said as they finally stopped.

She stroked Jules' arm gently and tittered when Jules flinched away. It didn't seem to bother her at all, and she calmly opened the nearest door at the same time as she reached down to part Jules' dress. The skirt had long since been ripped up to her thighs in the backseat of the police car. Lady Arabella had said it was so she could look at her, and now she reached through the many layers of ripped fabric to grip Jules firmly between her legs and pull her forward a step.

Jules couldn't stop herself from yelping. Shame flooded her and she could feel her cheeks burning as Lady Arabella flexed her hand and tittered some more.

Only Jules' panties separated them now and she gave a prayer of thanks that she'd dressed for the ball hurriedly in a car because it meant she was still wearing a practical cotton pair that were perfect for travelling. The lace set she had originally intended for the ball would have given way immediately once the Lady's fingers began pressing and pulling at her. Even through the cotton the Lady's fingers still moulded themselves tightly between the folds of Jules' labia, providing her with a firm grip when she dragged Jules further forward.

Jules tried to pull away and even rocked up onto her toes to try and slip off the Lady's hand. But she could find no purchase with her hands bound and Lady Arabella pulled her along as easily as a naughty puppy on a leash. In only moments they had passed the open door and entered a bedroom and it didn't take long for the Lady to manhandle Jules the rest of the way across the room and onto the bed. She only had to tighten her grip to the point of roughness, until an ache bloomed between Jules' legs and she was left with no choice but to submit.

Jules panted as she hit the bed with a thump and landed on her back with Lady Arabella between her legs.

"This won't make Ashton take you back," Jules hissed.

But Lady Arabella didn't even flinch.

"Maybe not, but I'm sure it will stop him taking you as a bride instead of me."

For a moment Jules thought of trying to kick her way free. But the Lady didn't hesitate to drag Jules' panties roughly down her legs and press two fingers against her entrance before she could think up a plan of escape.

Jules cried out but it was already too late. Before she could prepare herself for it, the Lady had sunk her fingers deep inside Jules. They lay there together briefly, frozen as she shuddered and asked Lady Arabella to wait and talk about this first, please, but she was ignored. Instead the Lady pinned her to the bed with an arm across Jules' stomach and began to fuck her.

"You think you're special, but you're not. Waltzing in and recognising objects that have belonged to our families for generations doesn't make you one of us. It most certainly doesn't make you better than me, and now I don't have to let you go until I'm satisfied that you know it."

Lady Arabella's thumb found its way to Jules' clit and she choked. She tried to wriggle away to lessen the sensation but her cuffs caught on the embroidered bedclothes beneath them and hindered her. Reluctant even in the moment to risk tearing delicate cloth that looked and felt as old and priceless as everything else she could see in the room, Jules prepared herself to plead for mercy again.

But her desperate promises that she did know her place and could be let go now went unspoken when Lady Arabella began to manipulate her body skillfully. The Lady's fingers curled up inside her and Jules cried out against her will, this time in surprised pleasure, only to beg again for release a moment later when the Lady sped up her thrusts beyond what Jules could stand.

With no warm up and no warning, Jules could feel every inch of the Lady's fingers. The stretch of her felt impossible to take all over again each time they pushed their way back inside her. Over and over she fucked herself a place inside Jules, until Jules was a shivering, sweating wreck, unable to believe this was happening to her. So when the Lady withdrew just long enough to bring her hand down sharply against Jules' folds, she was surprised to feel how damp and warm they were when they landed against her skin.

Lady Arabella spanked her again. But this time she held her hand still after the impact, her fingertips teasing between Jules' labia until she couldn't ignore how wet she was any longer. Jules couldn't avoid gasping or blushing when the Lady finally pulled her hand free and raised it again.

"That's it. There's no point fighting that you're here to serve me," the Lady said coolly.

She brought her hand down again and again until a new ache blossomed between Jules' legs and the distant curiousity on her face made Jules blush harder. When Jules began to cry out in increasing distress over the building pain, she circled her fingers over Jules' clit with aching slowness, just long enough for Jules to feel herself get wetter. Then she replaced her fingers with her thumb again and thrust her fingers back inside Jules as deep as they could go. 

The Lady only deigned to thrust her fingers a few times, but she wasn't gentle about it and the next time she withdrew she immediately spanked Jules harder. The pain and surprise of the hit made Jules jackknife up off the bed despite her arousal. She clenching down desperately on nothing only to be shoved down and fucked into again, only this time the Lady pushed a third finger inside her.

Jules wailed and wriggled as much as she could from beneath Lady Arabella but there was nowhere for her to go. She could only take it. As Lady Arabella alternated between fucking and spanking her, she also drew up her gown and threw a leg over Jules' thigh and began to grind down in the same rhythm. Each time Jules cried out, the Lady thrust her fingers faster and pressed herself down harder until Jules could feel a wet spot beginning to soak her thigh through her ruined skirts. But Jules couldn't keep the cries in no matter how she tried, begging and pleading without words as the Lady twisted her hand and somehow continually thrust impossibly deeper.

"I never expected to see the day ... no lady would countenance such treatment," Lady Arabella said as she watched Jules.

Again Jules was ignored when she pleaded for mercy. She couldn't take it, she didn't want to. But her body didn't seem to agree with her, and she clenched down again and again against her will as the Lady began to work her closer to orgasm.

"Stop, please, you can't, you don't have to do this," she begged between desperate gasps for breath. 

But instead of stopping, the Lady leaned forward and took Jules' mouth in a deep, rough kiss. The kiss wasn't passionate.  Instead it seemed perfunctory, as if she was claiming Jules as her property. Lady Arabella swallowed Jules' cries as she spanked her and bit roughly at Jules' lips when they parted.

"Please, don't do this, you can't do this," Jules pleaded. She couldn't stop the words spilling from her lips as her hips began to press back up into the Lady's hand without her permission.

"I most certainly can and I will, as is my right," Lady Arabella said with satisfaction as Jules' cries reached a pitch. She didn't even slow as the last of Jules' control was wrenched from her and her climax washed over her. Lady Arabella buried her fingers as deeply as they would go, wringing out every shudder and every clench as Jules tightened around her.

It went on and on as Lady Arabella fucked her mercilessly through her orgasm and out the other side, until Jules was sore and flinching from the lightest touch. She could only pant helpless when the Lady pulled her hand free. But Lady Arabella just continued to ignore her as she looked at her slick fingers with raised eyebrows.

"What a common slut you are. No wonder Ashton liked you, though I doubt you'll hold quite the same fascination for him once he knows about this," she said. Evidently satisfied by her examination, she wiped her fingers clean on the bedcovers and the action provoked a whimper of protest from Jules before she could stop herself.

"These covers are antique, you'll ruin them."

But Lady Arabella just looked amused by the very idea.

"They were already ruined the moment you sat on them. Really, I ought to punish you again for it."

"You're the one who put me here!" Jules said as she struggled to sit up. But her arms had gone numb, caught beneath her by the cuffs. Lady Arabella had no trouble tangling her in her own dress and tripping her back down onto the bed with a thump. She left Jules there, unable to struggle free, as she shed her own gown and rummaged through a drawer. 

Jules' eyes widened when she saw what the Lady had retrieved. A double ended strap-on dangled from her hand, and she slipped in easily inside her own panties with a sigh as Jules watched. Looking at the end protruding before her made Jules shiver once more.

"This is absurd. You can't keep doing this," she said.

But the Lady paid her no mind. She should have looked ridiculous with the toy bobbing as she walked back over, but she was calm and collected. The Lady of the Manor returning to take what she was owed. Calmly, Lady Arabella took the ripped ends of Jules' gown and pulled, finally tearing it cleanly away from Jules' body and leaving her naked. Even with the Lady standing before her in lingerie, Jules felt the loss of the gown fiercely as her nipples hardening in the cool of the room.

"The law says you're mine to use as I will until I'm satisfied the restitution is paid. Or just until I am satisfied," Lady Arabella replied.

She grabbed Jules' elbow and flipped her easily. Jules tried to squirm her way to her feet, but the Lady's hand on her cuffed wrists was enough to slow her and the smack of her open palm on Jules' backside was enough to shock her still as Lady Arabella kicked her feet apart and lined up the toy.

Jules moaned as she was breached again, still too sensitive from her orgasm to keep quiet. The smack of the Lady's hand landing again made her jump and clench down. She tried to muffle her cry in the bedcovers this time despite knowing mournfully that the old stitching wouldn't hold up to the press of her teeth.

But before she could do any damage the Lady grabbed her hair and yanked her head back and up as she began to rock deeper. With her cries no longer muffled, Jules' next gasp left her in an audible plea. Lady Arabella didn't pause at the word and her other hand still rained down blows as she found a rhythm she liked.

"Continue begging if you wish, I want to hear you punished."

Jules tried to bite back her next moan out of spite but Lady Arabella was already beginning to fuck her faster. Jules tried to summon another protest instead but before she could Lady Arabella tilted Jules' hips so she could spank her more freely.

"Please," she cried out helplessly as each smack began to land heavier than the last on her thighs and cheeks.

The new angle of the toy felt better inside her despite the spanking but Jules didn't want better. Her moans grew more desperate with each rhythmic smack and thrust. Uncaring, Lady Arabella continued to speed up.

"That's better. Beg until morning and I think I could be convinced to release you after I've eaten breakfast with you on your knees," she said.

The Lady sounded bored but her breath was also beginning to hitch. The words gave Jules her first true spark of hope even as she pictured herself naked and forced between Lady Arabella's thighs to service her while she ate. In her distraction the crest of Jules' orgasm snuck up on her again.

"Please, please, please," she wailed as she began to come.

Lady Arabella only tugged her hair harder and fucked her through it with no signs of slowing, dashing any thought Jules may have had of another brief reprieve. Casting her eyes to the nearest window, Jules looked out at the night sky as each thrust jostled another groan or involuntary plea from her and she gasped and whimpered through the last of her climax as she began her wait for dawn to break and bring her freedom with it.


End file.
